


One More Time

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Rufus is given an aphrodisiac and Elena rents a cabin to seclude them in to allow him to ride it out. The lines of duty and professionalism and social class start to blur and they spend the night together as only regular a man and a woman. This impacts both their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Elena tried to focus but it was too overwhelming as she gasped in the soft light of the fake fireplace and clung to the solid body on top of hers as it writhed with her own. She blushed at the situation but didn't try to stop it at how overwhelmingly good it felt. Both glistened with a sheen of sweat as they moved in a dance older than time. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening, that she was stripped to the pale skin of her body and so was he. 

How had it come to this? She wondered as he hammered himself insistently inside her and made her experience things she’d never felt before, never had she been taken with such passionate authority. 

His face was inches from her own and was that of raw hunger with his eyes clenched shut, he was like a beast unleashed as he unraveled in her arms. His raw needs had driven him past the point of all reason.

Elena couldn’t believe she was making love with Rufus! “Oh Sir” she cried out in orgasm, forever respectful of his status even despite the base circumstances.

Elena hadn’t been a virgin, she’d had a boyfriend before and doubted he’d been small but he was nothing compared to the size of Rufus’s now unconcealed weapon. He was huge and steely hard as he pounded into her. The experience was raw and animalistic and so, so satisfying for both people. 

Elena wondered if Rufus was especially talented in bed at her body’s reaction to his, he was so large that he touched every erogenous zone in her found nerve endings deep inside her that made her cry out in ecstasy and shamelessly wrap her legs around his leanly muscled body. 

However, Rufus just knew how to use what the goddess had blessed him with as he pounded himself into the firm body of his subordinate. She was as hot as molten lava and so tight that he could feel her tight muscles rippling along his length, it was like being stroked by a thousand tiny hands. He knew instinctively that it was the drug driving his hunger for her, but yet was forced to wonder if the pretty/plain woman was especially talented in bed as she heaved with him in perfect sync. Never had a fuck felt so good! He had never been attracted to her, had never treated her any different from her male subordinates, expect to note she was perhaps one of the most incompetent Turks he had ever met, but put that down to how green she was. Yet she showed promise, Tseng assured him. 

Now she was all he could see: how surprisingly buxom her petite figure was, how her skin was silky within and without, how he couldn’t get enough of suckling her puffy pink nipples, how she was so incredibly wet, what carnal sounds she was making and the intoxicating aroma as they coupled. The blood roared in his veins as he held back again as the wild pulsations of her orgasms pushed him closer to the edge. His need for her was overpowering, so violent and intense that Rufus lost complete control, his entire being one with hunger, with the drive to claim her completely and to find the ultimate pleasure with her. In her. Yet he tried not to lose himself in the sensations, to remain with her in the moment. She had no idea how grateful he was at what she was doing for him. 

Rufus was a careful man who couldn’t afford scandal, couldn’t indulge in pleasures of the flesh like a normal man, where to take a lover could lead to being blackmailed or shamed by sex tapes being uploaded for the world to see. He rarely indulged in copulation and prided himself on his restraint. 

He had had only had a single lover in his life, she was a well sought after courtesan with a short client list, who sold her favours only to those who could afford them. It was Tseng that found her when a hormonely driven teenaged Rufus requested his help, knowing he could trust him. 

It was to her he gave his virginity and a couple times a year, Rufus pounded his frustrations into her toned body. She was kind to him and had honed his inexperienced body into that of a considerate and skillful lover for the future wife he would take one day as he was expected to marry and sire a male heir. 

His paid companion was a generous lover herself and the orgasms he gave her were certainly real, but what he was experiencing right now blew any other encounter he’d ever had with her out of the water. 

Elena fueled his needs as much as the aphrodisiacs in his system did. He couldn’t get enough of her as she trembled beneath him, taking him into her body and sharing the most intimate of bodily fluids with him as he rocked in the cradle of her slick thighs. He could feel every nuance of her tight sheath and he kissed the tight knot of her cervix with each thrust, careful not to hit it too hard, he merely stroked it with each stab into her. Her eyes were large and unfocused in her sexual thrall and he eagerly watched the play of emotions on her face, greedy to see what he was making her feel.

Elena’s blushes weren’t visible from the whole-body flush that had settled onto her pale skin from sexual excitement and she gasped and tried not to embarrass herself but was so, so vocal. 

She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that this was happening as she clung to him. Couldn’t believe how the coldly neutral face of Rufus unraveled so close to her own as his eyes probed her face with laser beam eyes. He grunted and peppered her shoulders, throat and face with needy kisses, before taking her mouth in a demanding kiss and using his tongue in pale imitation of what he was doing to her tight sheath. 

The swollen tips of her sensitive breasts brushed his solid chest as he moved on her, they were already ultra-sensitive from how he’d suckled upon them and this heightened her pleasure as much as how his pelvic bone struck her engorged clitoris with each hard thrust. 

Rufus was all solid, lean muscles, those bellied his soft manicured hands as they moved on her.  
  
Elena tried to pretend it was Tseng giving her this sensation but there was no denying Rufus, he wasn’t treating her like a sex doll, it was her name he gasped as they fucked and he certainly seemed to like kissing as much as she did. 

She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact this was the same man who’d sat coldly across from her for two years, acting like she was just one of the guys as he issued orders to them. It was hard to compare him to the passionate lover who brought her to the brink of her destruction as she shattered over and over again, only for him to pick up the pieces of her, remold her and take her there anew. It was madness! Elena frantically thought as the coldest man in the world and her direct boss made ardent love to her. She knew she should stop it but it felt too incredible and it was too late anyway. That barn door was wide open and the horses all roamed free. 

Elena’s eyes were wide and unfocused as she lay on the cheap hearth rug of their cabin while he heaved on her and robbed her of her senses, she could hear a woman crying out in such a carnal way and realized it was herself, but couldn’t stop. 

She hadn’t meant for this to happen, for it to go so far. 

Rufus was on a powerful aphrodisiac that had probably been administered to him in his food. He was halfway through an important interview when it kicked in, it was Elena who had caught how his eyes had dilated and how he hungrily eyed the beautiful reporter. She didn’t know if he was intended to ravish her on the air or just embarrass himself but Elena had caught onto what was happening and hustled him out of there.

She checked them into a remote cabin of a cheap motel, randomly chosen by chance for him to ride out the symptoms. Leaving them alone together. She couldn’t take him where there might be cameras to tape his humiliation and the other Turks were on other missions. 

The drug had kicked fully in by that point and he stoically ignored his hormonal state as he sported a tent in his white pants and paced in frustration. Elena tried to distract him by talking to him and ignored the hungry looks he gave her. It was strange, he’d never looked like that. Sometimes, she wondered if he knew she was female.

She had never considered the Rufus as being capable of such emotions as horniess, not that she thought he was a virgin. But certainly, had never indulged himself with fleshy delights on her watch. He was a very private person in the end. 

To see him so undone made her feel sympathetic towards him. 

Finally, she stopped talking and addressed the elephant in the room. Rufus had frozen in his frustrated pacing as she had undone her suit jacket and removed her tie and shirt. stripping to the white sports bra she wore underneath.  
  
“Sir, I am pledged to you body and soul and can’t let you suffer like this. You can…...touch me a little” she nervously ventured as he licked his lips at the sight of how her breast tops thrust over the tight confining garment. 

“No” he said as he physically gripped an occasional table to hold himself back. Was the woman really so innocent that she thought a makeout session where he harmless stroked her offered flesh would satisfy this raw hunger he was experiencing? Never before had he ached to touch, to be touched by a woman, to taste her, to bury his throbbing member in her and rut her like a cat in heat. He was barely hanging on as it was and way too aware of the woman before him. She was like a brownie set before a starving man and yet him forbidden to eat it. 

Elena crossed the room and bravely cupped his cheek with one small hand. 

“You don’t know what you’re offering me. Leave!” he almost begged her as he jerked from her touch. 

“I can’t leave you like this” she said got up on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his own. He made a sound deep in his throat and what shreds of sanity he had left were brushed aside like spider webs and his arms came around her as his lips tooks her in an overwhelming kiss. Elena was shocked at how well he kissed as bent his head to deepen their kiss and his tongue parted her lips to wrestle with her own.

Elena had never been kissed like that before and she kissed him back just as hungrily, pretending he was Tseng. She was so into her fantasy that she started to undo his leather vest buckles and he helped her in opening his upper garments and groaned as she stroked the bare flesh of his sculpted torso. Then she remembered and her eyes flew open with a painful blush to her cheeks. She went to remove her hands from his person. 

“No, touch me” he urgently said, placing his long hands over her own and pinning them there. Elena blushed even further at how inimate their situation but a twinge of pity for the man urged her fingers as she she gently ran her hands along his chest to his groans and dared to slip her hands around his body to stroke the soft flesh of his still covered back. 

Rufus in a trance as her small hands raised goosebumps in their wake. She stroked him so trustingly and innocently, yet he needed more, so much more as she peered up at him. 

“Lie down” he urged her.

She looked nervous but allowed him to help her lie before the fake fireplace she’d turned on and left off the lights, thinking the fake flames might help him focus on them. The cheap rug there was rather rough on the tender flesh of her mainly exposed back but his soul stealing kisses resumed and her eyes slid shut and she wondered if aphrodisiacs had been administered to her too as his kisses threatened to sweep her away. Her hand moved more freely on him now, stroking the firmness of his torso. His hands stroked her arms and sides as well and managed to unhook her bra before she knew it. 

Her eyes flew open when he kissed down the column of her throat and onto the tops of her breasts, she gasped when his hand easily pushed it down to expose her to his hot gaze.

“No” she said holding it to herself and blushing furiously. The raw need in his face gave her pause.

“Please, I need to touch you” he urgently said, turning such a wild look on her and the desperation in the voice of so proud a man tugged at her heartstrings. She cared about him, you aren’t responsible for someone’s life without starting to care about them as a person. She had never seen him so vulnerable and she made a decision as her grip relaxed.

Numbly, she took a bracing breath and took the bra from herself and set it aside. She gasped as both of his hands cupped her breasts. She whimpered as he began to roll her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, and the combined pleasure and pain was intense. Too intense. She could feel his warm breath as it ghosted over her sensitive peaks. Under the manicured, softly pampered hands she could feel the subtle callouses that came from handling his gun as they handled her secret flesh and toyed with her. Each pinch and roll seemed to tug at her groin. Elena tried to distance herself from what she was allowing to happen to her but couldn’t as warm lips engulfed one of her tender buds and it was drawn into a moist cavern and he began suckling it was a desperation that threatened to rob the young woman of her reason. She writhed under his ministrations as he covered the entirety of her chest with licks, nibbles and those hot, moist decadent kisses until she was gasping at the stimulation. Rufus was merciless as he moved from one firm globe to the other as he stroked and nursed on her like a starving baby until Elena was beside herself and her head lulled back and forth at the heady sensation. Slowly he placed his hard tool between her legs and began to dry hump the amorous woman and was rewarded when she started to respond. Elena wasn’t even aware she was humping up against the hardness of Rufus as he ground against her softness, her clit rubbed along his length as the pooling in her groin made her panties damp to the point there was a visible wet spot on their light coloured center. 

However, she came back to herself when he undid her pants. “I want to taste you” he explained, his hair was disheveled and hung in his eyes but that didn’t mask the raw emotion she saw there. She was conflicted, he hadn’t ordered her to do anything so far and yet he could have and hadn’t. No one had ever given her oral sex. She felt hot at the idea and her groin throbbed with the need for release. She tried to imagine how it would be to be taken to the point of no return on the tongue of the normally cold man. Could she? Unable to speak as her tongue felt too thick in her mouth, she could only nod and he made an urgent sound and drew her pants down to her knees and then her damp panties. She glanced away as to not have to see Rufus staring at her most private place, examining her manicured blonde curls, the glistening whorls of her inner lips peeking out and then finally the wet entrance to her womanhood as he removed her final garments and laid her bare beneath his gaze and pushed her unresisting legs apart. She let out a gargle of shock as he boldly knelt between her legs and inhaled her essence. She couldn’t know how intoxicating she smelled to him, the scent of a woman in full arousal made him feel heady. “I want you to cum on my tongue. I want to taste your pussy cream, hold nothing back” he growled and Elena eyes went wide with shock that he would say something so dirty and then cried out as he plunged his tongue inside her and ate her like a man starving for moisture. Elena tried to be clinical but Rufus’s talented tongue touched places in her and ignited her body until she forgot her embarrassment and her hips bucked into his oral caresses as he played her body like a well tuned violin. His fingers soon joined his marauding tongue as it plundered the depths of her body until Elena was a heaving mess. Her hands plunged into his unruly hair and he suckled her clit into his mouth and nursed it like he had her breasts and one nibble from his teeth caused her to explode. It was just that hint of pain that mixed with her pleasure that set off the intense orgasm in Elena that made her shatter into a million pieces and Rufus eagerly lapped her sweet girly cum as he’d promised as he examined her exposed body.

Elena gasped afterwards and was a limp as a dish rag as his tongue strokes gentled on her and he deposited a final kiss to her pouting lips before leaning up between her still spread legs and looked at the panting woman, her face was flushed and expression almost shocked looking at her orgasm. She panted through pink, pouty lips and couldn’t know what a bewitching sight she was.

“Please I need you. I need to be inside you, for you to give me what I just gave you” he pleaded with her. Elena realized she was fully naked before him, she had already removed her socks with her shoes to make herself comfortable and had suggested he do the same. She had already showed him places on herself that even Tseng had never seen, had let him touch her. The point of modesty was long past and all social barriers between them had been removed. He was simply an attractive man wanting her in the worst way and she still throbbed with need long denied between her legs. Could she….with a man she didn’t love? She thought of Tseng and somehow knew he would approve of her sacrifice she’d made for a man they both cared about, that he had a long friendship with. She knew he would tell her to do this even if he had been there and she wordlessly accepted him by reaching out for him. He was upon her as he wrestled his clothes from himself as he touched her everywhere at the same time. Elena swallowed hard as he exposed the largest penis she had ever seen to her. How would it possibly fit? She frantically wondered as his body covered hers.

She swallowed hard as the steely tip of his erection settled against her wet folds and she braced herself for the pain of a brutal entry, but he only nudged himself forward and then pulled back slightly and kept doing that and she could feel herself stretching to acomodate his entry. He gave her inch by glorious inch of himself and then was only a slight twinge of pain when he breeched her. She gasped at this and realized he was fully embedded in her and gave her a polite pause. She felt so incredibly full that she wondered if she would survive their coupling. It was kind of uncomfortable when he started to move in her but her healthy young body quickly adjusted to his incredible length and girth. 

Even in his heightened state, Rufus knew that what he was doing was safe. All female Turk agents were on birth control injections in case they were captured and their abductors decided to use they sexually and that they were given tests once a month and that included for STD. Reno’s had revealed he had the clap twice but Elena never had anything. So what they were doing was safe and all the life giving sperm he would shower her inner walls with would be nullified by her injections.

For Elena, it started with a niggling of pleasure that mounted until she felt drunk on it and her body began heaving with Rufus’s, seeking heights of euphoria that she had never really experienced before. Rufus knew the second she got into their fuck and abandoned all of his training in how to enter a woman almost painlessly and furiously pounded within her, feeding both their hungers. Elena soon threw back her head and had her first screaming orgasm and that just spurred him on until they were blindly fucking as only people in their top physical peaks can. He relished each of her orgasms and spiked them with busy fingers and movements in her, reducing her to the point she was little more than a mindless mass of sensation that barely knew where she ended and he began. He tried to draw of their glorious fuck as long as he could but eventually came heavily inside her with a much needed burst. She had barely even recovered before he put her on her knees and speared his still hard dick back inside her, needing the tight bliss that was her body in the worst way again. She protested a bit but was soon back under his thrall when as he played with her dangling breasts and stroked her clit as he moved less frantically in her this time. They came in perfect sync this time and he realized how he had inadventently hurt his lover at her rug burned back and knees and carried the exhausted woman to bed. A warm cloth cleaned her and she drifted to sleep trustingly in his arms. 

Elena was awaken hours later with light touches to her swollen nipples. “W-what?” she groggly said. 

“I want you one more time” Rufus said as he took her lips in a gentle kiss this time, his touch was just as gentle as he prepared her body to have him.

“I’m sore” she moaned. 

“I’ll be gentle, you’ll love it” he assured her.

“The drugs should have faded by now” she moaned as his fingers touched her in a compelling way between her legs as if asking for her to agree.

“Just one more time” he whispered as he kissed her cheeks and even whimsically, the tip of her nose. Those hands were all over her, stroking her in an almost worshipful way.

“You’re so big” she said. 

“All the better to love you with.....only deeper then your average man” he said in a teasing voice and lightly licked the nipple closest to him and this whimsical side he allowed to show endeared him to her. . 

She shuddered at this as her body yearned for his again and she looped her arms around his neck in agreement and kissed him back as he entered her again. There was a twinge of pain before pleasure took over and he was tender this time in counterpoint to his almost brutal possessions of her before. Elena moaned his name and he encouraged her excitement with his hands on her body and his words as he made her spend again and mercifully let himself go at the same moment. “Goodnight, Little One” he whispered to her as she drifted into sleep. 

To say things were awkward the next day was certainly true was Elena woke up to find Rufus now immaculately clothed and slicked back into his distant former self. He allowed her privacy to take a shower and get back into her uniform and sat on the couch when she returned, looking just as cold as before. 

“What do you want?” he demanded. 

“I’m not a whore” she hotly said. 

“I don’t mean for that. I mean everyone has their price. How much to buy your silence?” he demanded of her. 

“Nothing, I don’t want anyone to know but Tseng. I shall have to tell him of this and you know he will take this to the grave as I will” she replied. 

Rufus paused at this, he knew how the world worked and no one ever did things for free. “Why did you?” he finally asked her, feeling trouble. “I would have never had ordered you to….” he started.

“I would do anything to sooth the suffering of those I care about” she replied. 

“You care about me?” he asked her in surprise. 

“I see you everyday. I know you better then most on the planet, what you let me know that is. To be responsible for a person is to care about them” she explained. 

“So it was out of pity?” he concluded. 

She looked at how he sat before her looking just as regal and untouchable as if the night before hadn’t happened and decided she wasn’t having that. She approached him and cupped his cheek and drew him in for a lingering kiss that he seemed reluctant at first but kissed her back and she drew him into a hug. “What happened last night was magical and something I shall never forget; that you showed me a side of yourself that I doubt many have seen. I won’t claim you and doubt I would ever fit into your shadowy world, my job makes me live in shadows enough when I want to walk in the sun with the man I love. You showed me last night how love can feel between a man and a woman and made me realize that what I felt for Tseng was only a crush. But he has the right to know what transpired, if only as my superior. I’ll look for another man, perhaps a blonde this time” she said with a fond smile as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and tenderly brush back a floppy fringe of his bangs. “I’m quitting the Turks. I need a change and to stop being what is expected of me. Your limo will be here soon to collect you…..and my uber is already here” she said glancing at her PHS.

“But….” Rufus said. 

“There’s your limo” she said getting up and glancing out the window. “You’ll be perfectly safe” she said. “Bye Rufus” she said with an endearing smile and he wondered why he’d ever thought her plain. 

“But…” he tried again. 

“Yes?” she asked him. 

“It’s nothing. Good luck on your future endeavors” Rufus said in a voice the sounded cold even to his ears. She turned and left and he knew he could never tell her that he had been free of the drugs their final time together. He had awoken needing to be with her just one last time when he was able to love her, just as a man free of social barriers and not trapped by simply who he was. To be Rufus Shinra, was to be a burden even to himself. To be Rufus Shinra, was to be eternally alone, even when surrounded by people and having the entire world monitoring what you’re doing. 

Elena smiled as she was driven in the direction of her home and felt free. She’d meant every word she’d said to Rufus. She didn’t regret a thing about what had transpired between them. She would go into the Turks headquarters and give her final report to Tseng and resign and return her uniform. She would be given a new identity and would keep only her first name as she had from either of former identities and then she would be free to be anyone she wanted. Perhaps, she would get that degree in Library Science she had always coveted? 

Either way, she was free!


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus felt smug as he sat at head of the conference table as the men who controlled his family legacy told him it was time for him to marry and put his bachelorhood behind him.

This amused him to the point he almost chuckled. As if he had done much with it! He could boast having only two lovers: one he had to pay for and the other had showed him what real passion could be like. 

It was her that made him realize he didn’t have to blindly follow the orders of these old men out of duty as he once have had. It was her that gave him hope that he could have a real loving relationship with his future wife, that love even was possible for someone like him.

He looked at the list of candidates and didn’t have to read their profiles, they were as he expected. 

They were the daughters of minor royalty and the wealthy and elite, like himself. They all held numerous degrees like himself, to ensure that their son would be intelligent. They were all passably pretty enough to ensure good looks…..and they were all crushing bores, the lot of them. Rufus had had to suffer many a dull party where they were paraded in front of him in hopes of attracting his interest, but they never had. They all had flawless manners and the rules of polite society had been drilled in them to the bone since birth. What were they compared to his little lively Turk? She was the the yardstick by which he measured all women now. He didn’t want a wife who would come to his bed out of duty and go through the motions, he wanted passion, real passion.

Rufus read the front of themqq folders and then placed them on the conference table and settled his calm gaze on the eager looking face of those opposite him. “I won’t marry any of these women” he said in an even tone and held up his hand to still their protests. “There is only one woman I would consider marrying” he said and handed them Elena’s folder. 

They frowned as they read it “she used to be one of your Turks” one commented. 

“She’s since become a head librarian” he corrected him. 

“She’s a nobody, a nobody with two identity changes. She’s just a common woman” another complained. 

“Marrying a common woman would probably be a good change for my family. Certainly arranged marriages between two strangers has done it no favours” Rufus said.

“But you have to marry woman from one of the approved families” someone protested.

“I’m sure there is some way to arrange for her to be a lost heiress or someone’s direct relative in order to qualify. I’m sure with the right money, something can be arranged and I had a lot of that the last time I checked” Rufus said settling back in his chair and the men knew that he wasn’t going to back down from this “request”, he was intractable by nature. 

“That would take time” someone said. 

“You have until the end of the week” Rufus said. “I suggest you get onto that, I know all your secrets. Now I have to go, there’s something I have to pick up at the library” Rufus said and left without saying another word and he allowed himself a slight smile as he settled into his limo.

Elena arranged the chairs for the next morning’s story hour. She’d completed her education as she promised herself she would and had gotten a job right away at a library within walking distance of her condo, with the salary she made and her pension from the Turks that they had settled on her, she was in a comfortable way financially. 

It had been hard facing Tseng after turning in her report and forwarding a copy to Rufus. She had been delicate with how she phrased it and took full blame for what had happened between them, saying Rufus hadn’t been in his right mind and what she’d offered had been out of line. Tseng hadn’t looked at her in judgement and she knew right away that she’d never had a chance with him. “I’m tendering my resignation effective immediately. According to section 3, subsection 3a: I violated the no fraternization clause and that means I must be terminated” Elena said. 

“Rufus isn’t holding you at fault for this” Tseng told her. “He says you can stay and we can choose to ignore what happened.”

“We both know that isn’t possible. The only remedy for this is clause 4, subsection 4b: that is fraternization is discovered and proven, only one of the guilty parties can remain if they choose to marry and the more junior member must resign from the Turks. I don’t think that’s going to happen in this case” Elena said with a bitter smile. “I’m done with the Turks and we both know it. Please have my separation papers drawn up.”

“I have them here, Rufus is promising you a whole new identity of your choice and you will receive your full pension, effective immediately” Tseng said as he put the papers in front of her. “What you did went above and beyond the call of duty and I’m proud of you, Elena” Tseng added and she felt tears welling up in her eyes that blurred the small print she was reading. 

Elena read them and signed the document with a flourish. “I was only doing my job” she commented in a neutral tone that betrayed no emotion and returned her uniform and felt free for the first time in a long time. 

Elena smiled and arranged the props for the characters that she had selected. She could have asked a more junior staff member to give the readings but took delight in the children that came to listen to that week’s chosen book. She’d been a bit surprised to find out she had a knack for dealing with small children and took pleasure in their bright young faces as they became entranced by her words. 

Things had really changed for her, she no longer worked crazy hours and only saw her former colleagues once in a while and they seemed to think her life rather dull, of course the only one who would come out and say that was Reno.

She grew her hair longer and fastened it in back of her head for work, in place of her mannish uniform, she was conversative pastel clothing and looked softly feminine. 

Her love life was really dull, she had to admit. Other male librarians weren’t all that exciting people or already taken or gay. Internet dating had proven to be a bust where it said right in her profile that she wasn’t looking for anything causal. And as for blind dates set up through friend hadn’t gone well either. In fact, Elena hadn’t had sex since…..her cheeks burned just to even think about him. 

She could remember everything about that time as if it had been burned into her memory: every taste, every touch and she sometimes found herself thinking of him when she touched herself in her lonely bed and longed to be with a man and her thoughts always returned to him. 

She considered herself a practical person and didn’t go in for hallmark romance stuff. In the end, he was just another man, okay a really unique one with broad shoulders, a smooth muscular body, eyes you could drown in and a huge…...

Elena blushed and picked up the sock puppet she’d made for the villain of the book to distract herself. 

Sin Skin was represented only as a shadowy black figure in the pictures. Perhaps so the writer didn’t have to pay their artist more for a picture of him? So she’d made up her own out of felt. She didn’t have any talent for sewing but she was proud of how he turned out. He had a white collar around his neck with a patch of black under them to represent a dark shirt. She’d used the palest fresh toned felt she could find for his face. His eyes were a hypnotic blue and she’d fussed over the felt to get the colour just right and the shape. His hair was made out of the palest yellow yarn that just brushed his collar and when she read him; she spoke in a smooth, almost robotic voice for his character. She frowned when she realized he reminded her of someone as she studied him. She blushed when she realized that he looked just like……she jumped and dropped her puppet when someone caught her attention by clearing their throat behind her. 

The handsome blonde man was tall and lean and wore a form fitting black mock turtleneck shirt and blue jeans. His blonde hair was slicked back and she could make out the comb marks in it when he bent and picked up the puppet and stood up to his full height and handed it to her. She took it with nerveless hands. His face was almost androgynous and his eyes, obscured behind smoke tinted glasses. “I’m sorry, Sir, but we’re closed” she apologized, sure she had locked the front door. 

“I rather missed you calling me Sir all the time” he said in a voice she never had expected to hear again.

“Rufus….I mean Sir. What are you doing here? Why are you dressed that way?” Elena stammered and wasn’t hardly able to look at him as she could see him naked, as if he actually was. 

“I came to see you. I am capable or wearing other clothes. I didn’t want to be recognized and guess I did a good job” he said with amusement in his voice when he removed his clear glass eyeglasses and put them in his pocket to turn the weight his laser beam gaze on her.

She swallowed hard to be face to face with him again, time hadn’t diminished his good looks, he looked like a cruel angel as ever. “Why did you want to see me?” she squeaked. 

“It seems that I’m expected to marry” he said. 

“I’m glad for you, Sir” she stiffly said, wondering why she felt jealous of him being with someone else. 

“I’ve chosen you” he added. 

“Me! But you can’t marry me. I’m not….like you” Elena said as her head swam with confusion. 

“By the end of the week, you’ll have been discovered as belonging to a noble family and you will be just like me. The papers shall publish this to make it common knowledge, that you aren’t common anymore” Rufus said with an uncharacteristic smile. 

“But..but” Elena stammered as she stumbled back from him as her head reeled and she would have fallen if he didn’t catch her and his blue eyed gaze bore down into her own confused brown ones. She was shocked to see that he looked a bit…...nervous. 

“But nothing. I won’t force you to marry me if you don’t want to, I can undo what I set in motion” he assured her but seemed rather sad when he said this as he released her. 

“But why would you want to marry me?” she asked him. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” he asked her and she nodded, her cheeks burning at the memory. 

“I was invited to meet the newest recruit and you approached me with your hand extended for me to shake and I thought you had such nerve expecting me to touch you….” he began.

“And I tripped over your shoe and fell in a heap at your feet and you stepped over me and continued talking to Tseng” Elena mumbled. 

“I was struggling not to laugh. Your clumsy nature always threatened to crack me up, you’re the only woman on this planet who can claim that….and then I slept with you and discovered how passionate you were and how explosive it was us being together. I want that passion in my marriage bed, in my life. I want you” Rufus explained. 

“You were on aphrodisiacs, it wasn’t real” Elena said to him. 

“Then kiss me and prove that it wasn’t real” he said as he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. She swallowed hard and leaned up and he leaned down to meld his lips with her own and their bodies ignited and they sank to the floor blindly tearing at each other’s clothing. 

Elena was disheveled and furiously blushing after she sat up, her hair had come out of her clip and streamed down her back. Rufus chuckled as he handed her her panties that lay beside them. 

She quickly put them on and yanked her skirt down. With as much dignity as she could retain, she snapped her bra back into place and did her blouse back up and he did up his pants, pulled his shirt down and pushed his now loose hair back. He smirked at her "See? We can't resist each other. My body just loves your body."

She could only stare at him with wide and terrified eyes that he dared to mention the word love in their weird and surreal conversation.

"You had aphrodisiacs on your lips!" she accused him.. 

"The only thing I had on my lips was the longing for your kisses, along with other things I craved from you since our last encounter and I think you feel the same" he observed.

She just turned and glared at him."What the fuck do you want?" she demands. 

"For many more fucks. For you to marry me and fuck me happily ever after. I won't make you stay if you're unhappy but I think we can make each other very happy" he said and didn't sound so smug this time. Elena paused, did he really sound nervous?

"Why me? You could have any super model, any Princess or Queen! I'm nothing special.You must have had hundreds of women!" she insisted, unable to look at him. She was hot and flushed and sweaty and coming down from the euphoria of her orgasm, positive he must be kidding. 

"I've been with one other woman my entire life besides you and she helped me rid myself of my virginity. She's a kind person, who is also a highly paid courtesan I hired when I was seventeen have used her services on and off for years. Yet, she couldn't even come close to giving me the incredible sex you did, even after the aphrodisiacs had worn off. She and I have since parted way without another encounter as chosen by me" he offered. 

Elena's eyes went wide, not only at the idea that so gorgeous and complex a man had only been with a woman he'd paid for and that their final time, he was himself. She didn’t know if she should be creeped out or flattered.

“But you don’t love me” she said in a small voice. 

“I’ve never been in love and don’t know what it feels like. I never have known what love was like. My parents were cold and distant, they married out of duty. I barely saw them, just the succession of nannies I had until I was old enough to send to an all male boarding school and the sort of love my fellow classmates offered me wasn’t one I wished to partake of. I don’t wish that for myself or my future heir. I want warmth and passion in my future wife and I think what we have can lead to more” Rufus explained and Elena was stunned that the private man was sharing so much with her. 

“But we only spent one night together. How do you feel that could lead to anything?” she asked him, feeling overwhelmed. 

“I just do. Elena I’m trying. I’ve never been in a relationship before and I’ve been in this one for about a minute. I want you to marry me and if it doesn’t work out. I will let you go” he promised her. 

“I can’t, it wouldn’t be right. People will think I married you for your money” she said shaking her head. 

“And I’ll know you married me for my body and what it can give your own…..for now” he smoothly said. 

“I have to go” she hastily said. 

“Can I invite you to dinner? I’m alway famished after exceptional coitus quite frankly” he told her. 

“I could eat” she cautiously said. “But I’m not dressed for anywhere fancy” she said glancing down at her now tidy attire. 

“I’m dressed as a common man and shall eat like one. Please take me to somewhere you normally go. Though, I would rather indulge my hunger eating my food off your body by using you as my platter” he said with a smirk that caused her to blush again. 

Elena felt silly sitting in the a small diner she normally went to called, ‘The Bright Spot’ with the world’s most powerful man. Even the waitress had remarked on Rufus’s resemblance to the President and he had just brushed her off with a charming smile and told her he got that alot. She couldn’t get her head around the fact he was actually there with her and asking for her hand in marriage. He calmly stirred sugar into his tea after she ordered two roast beef specials on his request.

“Why are you so opposed to the idea of marrying me?” he asked her. 

“I barely know you” she said. 

“I’m willing to tell you anything. Gaining knowledge of me is simply getting to know me as a person. I’m no god, just a normal man seeking a life partner” he encouraged her. 

“Why didn’t you ever seek me out until now?” she said, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. 

“I didn’t think my attentions would be welcome. But you should have seen me listening hard when your fellow Turks spoke of meetings with you. I was like a school boy with a crush I guess. I wanted to see you but you made it clear that you didn’t want want to see me. The last I heard from you was when you emailed me a copy of your final report and requested a final meeting with only Tseng present. Your report was wrong by the way, if anything, I coerced you” he corrected her. 

“I couldn’t face you” she admitted. “Why are you asking me to marry you now?” she asked him. 

“I’ve reached the age where I’m expect to marry and sire a male heir. I’ve been groomed from birth to do that as my father was before me and his father…..you get the picture and I can’t imagine doing that with another woman and rejected the other acceptable female suitors for my hand. I want you. Why aren’t you saying yes? Most women would accept me in a heartbeat based on wealth alone. Do you find my personality repellent? Are my looks not to your tastes?”

“Not in the least. But,I have certain requirements when it comes to a future husband” she said as her face burned at their intimate conversation. 

“What does Elena require?” he asked.

“I want someone who is financially stable” she ventured. 

“I have that covered” he said with a smirk in his voice. “What else?” he asked her. 

“I want to buy a house eventually” she explained. 

“If my mansion isn’t to your tastes, we can change it or expand it accordingly” and Elena looked at him with fresh eyes. Never would she have expected him to have a dry sense of humour, let alone have a sense of humour at all!

“I want someone to really know me, I mean my personal tastes as well as physically” she said. 

“That knowledge I shall acquire at the same time you get to know me. All relationships are a learning curve I understand” he said as he frowned at his food until she explained what a yorkshire pudding was.

“I don’t know” she said as she tucked into her own. 

“You’ll agree, I’m great at negotiations” he said as he ate his own and hummed the wedding march with a smirk while she blushed. 

However, she couldn’t resist his kisses when he kissed her good night in the limo and soon she sat on his lap. “Sorry, if you want me, you will have to invite me to your bed. I may have proven I’m good in or out of bed on a library floor but I draw the line at giving my driver a show by taking my future wife in the backseat of my limo. I’m not certain I would want to have to put the car seat intended for Rufus Junior back here after this” he joked. 

“I want you” she admitted and she did, he was gorgeous and hot danger. “But I don’t know about…..what you’re asking for” she reluctantly. 

“Then it seems I shall have to change your mind. I know you’re still on birth control so we can safely do this until you’re ready to stop it” he said and she didn’t bother asking how he knew that anymore then she had how he’d found her in the first place. He followed when she led her way to her condo and with trembling hands, she let him in and locked the door behind them. She opened her mouth to offer him a drink when he covered it with his silken lips and swept her up as if she weighted no more than a feather and took her to her bedroom. She was nervous as he kicked her door closed and set her down on the bed. 

“I’m not really as good in bed as I seemed, I don’t have a lot of experience” she admitted through dry lips and he did nothing more than sit beside her and take her hand. 

“Sexual experience is gained in the normal way but I want to be more than that to you. I want to be your lover in every way and make you happy. It’s like I know the basics of how to please a woman but I want to know what pleases Elena and everything about you” he said and brushed her hair back and she leaned into his touch before she could catch herself. 

“But you could find someone so much better” she said. 

“I want you. Why shouldn’t I have the woman I want?” he countered. 

“I’m not glamourous…” she ventured. 

“You’re beautiful inside and out. Of course I met lots of woman in my life, women who were exotic and beautiful and had more titles than they could remember and they did nothing for me. They never would have split their homemade dinner with me between important meetings just so I would have something to eat….” he said and then paused and Elena blushed at the memory. She’s offered out of impulse and was surprised when he accepted and shared her lasagna with her. She was surprised he even remembered that day. “They would never have asked me if I wanted to attend their birthday outing with their colleagues. They would never had made me struggle not to laugh at how they bumble about and certainly wouldn’t have offered me their body in my…..predicament and not have expected something in return. You’re different than any woman I’ve ever met, you’re bold, you’re full of life and you treat me like I’m just a man and I want that. I want that for me and for our child. I won’t order you to do anything you don’t want, tell me to leave and I’ll walk out of here and never darken your door. Or show me how you like being touched as you make love and I’ll take that only that you’re willing to entertain the idea of us being together. I won’t expect anything else until you’re ready” he assured her and it was her that closed the distance between them as her lips covered his own. He hand tentatively eased up his shirt with a hum of pleasure from him as she caressed well molded abs and the dips and hard plains of his well sculpted torso. Rufus wasn’t some pampered pretty boy as people believed, he had been trained by Tseng to be just as ruthless as any Turk, so his body was well honed and almost hairless. For those that thought him cold, his skin was gloriously warm to touch and his scent, of clean male musk and his lips were silky and plush against Elena’s. 

They took their time as Elena breathlessly explained what she enjoyed and his hands obeyed her words until she was quivering with need for him as she lay exposed beneath his hot gaze. Long, slim hands parted her quaking thighs and he lowered himself between them and held her close as he entered her again. Elena felt sheltered by his body as much as she gave into her lust for him and he began to move in her in an unhurried way, wanting to draw out their erotic dance as their first frenzied encounter has taken the edge off so they could savour their union. It was like their final encounter so many years before. It was tender, yet passionate as both gave themselves to the other completely. It was his name she moaned as she writhed with him and he echoed hers back. They finally came together in perfect union that left them breathless. He moved them so they cuddled on their sides and finally looked at her as he brushed her hair back from her face. He was the first to recover. “Why wouldn’t I want this in my bed, in my life? I know you’ll need time to think on things. You know my background, the things I’ve done” he said and she looked at him, really looked at him and realized that what he wasn’t able to say was that he was lonely, had been so most of his life. He lived alone in isolation and seemed to have no real friends, but the Turks and even those he didn’t really get close to. Elena had been a Turk and had sworn her life to his own, to do anything for him, had come to care about him as a person. She didn’t want to be alone anymore, she didn’t want him marrying someone who would bed him only out of contractual duty and give him a son that would be farmed out to a nanny. She couldn’t let that happen, not to him, not to his offspring. “I’ll marry you” she agreed.

“Are you sure?” he said in astonishment and this just endeared him to her. 

“With certain conditions. I want to keep on working as long I want” she said. 

“That’s acceptable” he agreed. 

“We aren’t using my scientific methods to ensure the sex of our children. You will get a son but it might not be on the first try” Elena stubbornly said. 

“You want more than one child? But one is all that is necessary” Rufus said, appearing to go pale at the idea 

“I want three” she firmly said. 

“I guess I shall have to do plenty of this to ensure that” he told her. 

“We can have a nanny but we are both going to be hands on parents. I don’t want our kids turning out like you” she added. 

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked her and she giggled.

“Let’s just say that you’re going to be a work in progress. I want our children mingling with common children. I don’t want them living in isolation. I want them to play with children of all social statuses and have normal childhoods. I want you to stop isolating yourself and let people to get to know you. I want us to be able to go anywhere together” she insisted.   
“I’m willing to try” he assured her. 

“Good, because you’re taking me to breakfast tomorrow morning” she said settling her head on his shoulder. 

“Your word it my command. It seems we’re marrying in haste and repenting in leisure. Goodnight Elena” he said and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

The next day, he watched as she prepared for her day. He was one of those people who annoyingly cleaned up well after the night before and all he needed to be a come hither beauty again was to: brush his teeth with a guest toothbrush she had, take a quick shower, borrow a hairbrush and dress. Elena almost cursed him as she hurried through her own beauty routine and he drank coffee and watched her in amusement as she growled in frustration as she put her hair back into a bun and applied lip gloss that made her lips shimmer just slightly. Put on a blouse to discover a button missing and had to change and almost threw a hissy fit digging in her closet to find her other yellow kitten heeled shoe. 

“It seems you’re not a morning person” he teased her. 

“It seems you are” she drily said as she put them on, attempting to put the right one on the wrong foot and sighed with impatience that she had to reverse them. 

“I guess I’ll have to get you a lady’s maid” he commented.

“Don’t even think about it, pal” she said.

“I prefer it when you call me by my name” he said. 

“I guess I’ll have to get used to doing that” she said with a shy smile. 

“I guess we should start again: I’m Rufus” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you Rufus, I’m Elena” she said, taking his hand and shaking it. 

“Now I promised someone breakfast. I’ll call me limo driver….” he said and she placed a hand over his mouth to silence him and he kissed the palm of her hand and looked expectantly at her. 

“I want us to walk. We need to acclimatize you to regular society” she softly suggested. 

“Would you like to go for a walk then Ms. Martin?” he formally asked her, getting up and holding out his hand in invitation and she took it. 

“I thought you would never ask, Rufus” she said and Elena got her wish as she strolled in the bright sunny morning with her new fiance. They got some stares as he didn’t wear his disguise but no one confronted them as they went to breakfast in an IHOP and then he walked her to work. 

They chastely kissed on the stone steps of her work. “May I pick you up from work and take you to dinner?” he formally asked her. 

“I would like that” she said in a flirtatious voice. 

“I’ll see you later then” he said as he gave her a smile and walked away with her but turned and gave her a final look as the sun highlighted the golden fall of his hair and then he nodded politely at her co-worker, a sunny mulatto girl named Sharon. She was blessed with a cafe o lait complexion, emerald green eyes and stellar good looks. “Elena wasn’t that President Shinra?” she asked asked her when she caught up to her. Sharon noticed the change in the normally tightly wound woman right away, she seemed much more relaxed as she gave her a mysterious smile. 

“It sure was. Rufus and I are getting married. I met him during my former occupation, sorry I can’t say anymore than that. That’s classified information. Come on, we need to process the returns in the overnight bins right away. Who knows what novels lay in wait there to be checked out by someone else?” Elena said as she marched ahead of the stunned young woman as she stood there frozen in shock. Elena didn’t talk about her past much in their association.

“Wait, what do you mean you’re engaged to the President?” she called after her. 

Elena just smiled and went about sorting books. She felt positive about her engagement. She hadn’t wanted to admit it but she was already half in love with Rufus and held a secret of her own. Yes, she did have birth control.but wasn’t using any. After two years of being forced to get shots to prevent pregnancy for her job, she had switched to taking the pill instead and had bought a year’s supply but had opted not to take any. The sperm of Rufus Shinra now swam in her fertile body and might start the family they had agreed to earlier then he thought. She had been too desperate for him to tell him during their first encounter and would tell him later that day. Either way, her future looked bright.

The events unfolded as he told her, she was found to be a long-lost heiress and he contracted with her to marry. They had to have a big wedding and she submitted to it and his nightly “persuasions” helped a whole lot. 

Her dress was beautiful without being over the top and she truly felt like a princess. It was strapless and had only a sweep train that could be easily bustled up and her veil was only a fingertip length one with a blusher. The fabric was featherweight and concessions had been made to it in view of her naturally clumsy nature. That is to say, the skirt had been trimmed shorter in the front to avoid having the bride trip over it.

The affair was way over the top for Elena’s simple tastes and no expense had been spared but she only had eyes for her handsome groom as they recited their vows, he was her world now. She was utterly in love with him and carried his first child in her still flat belly. 

The Turks were the groomsmen, Tseng being the best man of course. 

Elena had no close female friends and had only her sister acting as maid of honour and needed a couple of bridesmaids to match, until the ex-avalanche members came to her and volunteered themselves, having known the sunny woman for years. 

So Tseng walked with Cynthia, nee Cessnei.

Tifa had been paired with Reno and Rude, with Yuffie. 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the place when the couple exchanged rings, except Tifa and Reno, who had been fighting like cats and dogs throughout the events leading up to the actual wedding, but now they were blushing and ill at ease with each other, but that’s literally another story. 

Finally, the new husband lifted the veil and sealed the deal with a tender lingering kiss that left them both giddy. “I can’t wait to get you alone” he commented. 

“Sorry, you’ll have to wait for the reception” she teased him, linking her arm in his as they went to take pictures and Tifa was way too eager to hand the bouquet she’d been gifted back to the bride for this purpose. Reno and she strictly avoided eye contact as they posed as directed. 

Years into the Future

Elena smiled at the three small blondes that sat at a small pink table having a tea party. Skyla was seven and had been their first child and was truly the dominant one of their brood. Her brother, Alexander was five and their final child was, Daniel, age three.

“Mommy, Daddy. Would you like to join us?” she asked them as she pretended to pour tea into small cups and the other two looked at her. All of them wore flowery hats.

Elena got down before them on her knees “sorry, we have date night. But Uncle Reno, Amber and Uncle Rude will keep you company. We’re going on a picnic tomorrow and then hitting an amusement park” she promised them.

Reno walked in, accompanied by a small girl with his signature red hair that she wore long with a cat ear headband that day and his daughter was instantly surrounded by the Shinra children. She was close in age to Skyla as she’d been conceived by her parents the night before Elena’s and Rufus’s wedding. Reno had married Tifa out of duty but had fallen for her over time and she with him. 

Rude came in, he was living Yuffie and in still negotiations with her father for her hand in marriage but there was a lot of protocol and red tape to go through before he could gain his permission. 

Amber soon wore a hat with her band temporarily removed as they all sat around having tea. 

“Amber sure does look like her mother, which is a good thing. I could never picture you as being the family man sort” Rude razed his partner. 

“Me neither. I still don’t understand what happened. We went on that stupid road trip to get to the wedding location as Rufus ordered us to, in order to “learn to get along”. We got to the hotel to learn we were booked into the same room together and there wasn’t so much as a janitor’s closet for rent anywhere because of the wedding.. We drank the complimentary bottle of wine while she bi…..cussed me and the next thing I knew, we were fu-hugging” he corrected himself as he glanced at his daughter and she looked up at him with her matching, uncanny eyes. 

Elena and Rufus shared an amused glance at this and said goodbye to all. 

“Uncle Rude’s in charge, don’t listen to your Uncle Reno” Elena said as she pressed a kiss to each young face, including Amber, whom she loved as much one of her own children. Elena had eventually quit the library but not before her own children came for her readings every Saturday and blended with common children as they normally did. They weren’t being raised in controlled isolation like their father. Elena had seen to that. 

“You know, I have a kid” Reno complained. 

“That Tifa is making sure is being raised correctly” Elena teased him as she took her husband’s arm. She felt a twinge of guilt that Rufus and she had spiked Reno’s and Tifa’s wine with the same aphrodisiacs that had brought them together but was glad that things had worked out between them. She knew the Tifa was reacting to the wedding of a happy couple by taking her frustrations out on Reno and he couldn’t admit he was attracted to her and questioning his own bachelorhood. Now, Tifa was no longer waiting for a great love that wasn’t being offered and Reno was no longer the playboy bachelor who used his own bad reputation to keep potential mates at bay. 

“Uncle Reno, Uncle Rude, would you join us for tea?” Skyla asked them in a voice that sounded eerily like Rufus when he was offering a suggestion that was disguised as an order. 

“Why not?” Reno said in pretend resignation and put on the flowered hat and gingerly sat down on the tiny chair and Rude did the same. Yet both enjoyed being with the kids and seeing the newest generation of Shinra’s as they grew and Reno’s own daughter was Skyla’s best friend. The future heiress of the Shinra fortune poured them both a tiny pink plastic mug of fake tea that they blew on and pretended to drink while the children discussed favourite shows, movies and video games as kids tended to do.


End file.
